Heads-Up Display
Heads-Up Display, or often abbreviated as HUD is a set of indicators used in WARFRAME to show the player's current status in a game, as well as other important information at a glance. HUD features can be toggled in the Settings menu. Gameplay HUD The gameplay HUD is the primary player HUD during a mission, which displays relevant information regarding the status of a player's Warframe, Weapons, and other information. The various elements are shown as above: 1 Player Vitality Stats This section of a player's HUD displays information related to a Warframe's vitality, which includes: *The blue number in bold displays the current amount of the player's Shields, while the red number in bold displays the player's current amount of Health. Both stats are accompanied by colored bars below them that provides a visual indicator of the player's Shield and Health levels, with each bar decreasing in length the less Shields and/or Health the player has. *Below the Health and Shield indicators is a thin, green bar which represents the player's Stamina gauge, whose length decreases as stamina is depleted. *Displayed below the stamina bar is the Warframe's current rank and name, and a number inside a small, white ball beside it which displays the player's position within a group, with number 1 denoting the host of the session. *A translucent bar can be seen underneath the Warframe name, representing the amount of Affinity the Warframe currently has for that level. The bar fills white as the Warframe gains Affinity, and then empties upon ranking up, or reaching the maximum rank available. *If the player is under the effect of a Status Effect or ability buff/debuff, a blue icon will appear to the left of the player's Health and Shield counter representing the buff, along with a countdown timer in blue text showing the duration of said effect. The name of the effect will temporarily flash in blue text upon the effect being inflicted, before disappearing. 2 Allied Vitality Stats If the player has a Companion (Sentinels or Kubrows) equipped, this section will display the relevant stats for the Companion in a fashion identical to the player's own as outlined above, with the only difference being the lack of a stamina bar. *When operating as a Cell with other allied players, the relevant stats of said players can be displayed below the Companion's stats, displaying their Shield, Health, player name, and player group position. Their player profile icon will also be displayed to the right of their stats, overlaid by a white number displaying their current Mastery Rank. These allies player stats are hidden by default, but can be brought up by pressing the Show Player List key (default ); alternately, the Player List can be made active by default via the Show Player List option under HUD in Settings. *If any allied players are under the effect of a team buff ability, an icon representing the buff will appear to the left of their stats, with a countdown timer in white text overlaid on the icon representing the buff's duration. 3 Weapon Stats This section displays various stats relating to the player's currently armed weapon. *The large white number in bold represents the player's magazine, which displays how many rounds are currently left in the weapon's magazine, while the smaller number beside it after the slash (/) indicates the amount of reserve ammunition the current weapon has. This section only appears if a Primary or Secondary weapon is equipped. *If a melee weapon is equipped, the above section is empty, and relegated to the Melee Combo Counter, which only appears once the player has registered a certain amount of successful enemy hits. The large, bold number for the melee weapon will represent the damage multiplier for that particular hit chain, while the smaller number beside it after the slash (/) represents the number of combo hits performed. *If the weapon is equipped with Weapon Augments, a black icon representing the Syndicate the augment is aligned with will be displayed beside either the Ammunition Counter or the Melee Combo Counter, and will fill up with white as it converts Affinity. *Below the numerical indicators is where the weapon's current rank and name is displayed. If a melee weapon is equipped with a Stance, the name of the Stance will be displayed alongside the name in grey text. *Finally, identical to the Warframe stats, a white gauge underneath the weapon stats display serves as the weapon's Affinity gauge, displaying how much affinity the weapon has acquired for that level. 4 Abilities Displayed below the Weapon Stats, this section displays relevant information regarding the Warframe's powers and abilities. *The four white icons in this section represent the Warframe's Abilities, with their numerical assignment arranged from left to right: the left-most icon represents Ability Number One (1), with the right-most icon representing Ability Number Four (4). The icons will light blue if the ability they represent has recently been used. If an ability has yet to be unlocked due to insufficient Warframe level, the ability's icon will be grey instead of white. Duration-based powers will display a running numerical timer on top of their representative icon while the ability is active, which counts down every second until the ability expires. *The light-blue bar underneath the ability icons is the Warframe's Energy gauge, which displays the current amount of Energy the Warframe has. The gauge will fill with bright blue from left to right as the amount of energy the Warframe has increases. A white number below the gauge numerically displays the amount of energy the Warframe has. 5 Minimap The Minimap located at the top right of the HUD is a navigation aid that displays the player's current position in relation to their environment, as well the position and locations of other important elements in the mission. *The player is represented by a white triangle in the middle of the minimap. *The map's terrain features are display as white lines on the display, which show the boundaries and locations of various parts of the map. The map's outlines become red if the map has initiated a map-wide alert, or enemies within a particular map become hostile. *Various objective and unit icons are represented by their own images on the minimap, displaying their current positions. If their positions are located outside of the minimap's visible section, the icons will be visible along the minimap's edge, showing the direction where the object is located. *The following table lists the various icons that can be displayed on the minimap, as well as their respective legends: 6 Mission Objectives Information about the mission's current objective is displayed beneath the minimap. Its contents change depending on the current mission type, and can display various amounts of information from the number of enemy targets remaining, to life support levels. 7 Aiming Reticule The Aiming Reticule, shown as a small white dot, is displayed at the very center of the player's screen, and is used to determine where the player's weapons and abilities are being aimed at. *A white ring forming clockwise from the top will appear to surround the aiming dot whenever the player reloads, or is charging up a weapon. *The 4 dots below the aiming reticule represent the Warframe's powers, with an arrangement similar to the Warframe's ability icons as mentioned above. Each dot will glow blue if the ability they represent has recently been used. 8 Frame Rate This counter at the bottom left of the screen shows the game's current graphical performance. Menu HUD Liset HUD Category:Mechanics